Nee, kore ga I Love You?
by kiyoha
Summary: Midorima Shinka, honor student super tsundere di SMA Shuutoku. Takao Kazunari, murid pindahan yang isengnya minta ampun. Bagaimana kalau keduanya terikat oleh benang merah cinta?/'Tidak boleh. Kesan pertama Takao padaku tak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus jadi anak baik. Jangan sampai ia malah membenciku.'/Takaoxfem!Midorima/mainstreamplot, DLDR! MAY DISCONTINUED
1. Once in a lifetime meeting

Cinta, ah, cinta. Hal yang sudah sewajarnya dirasakan oleh anak-anak muda.

Tapi anehnya, anak itu belum pernah merasakannya. Merasakan hal yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Karena kehidupan sehari-harinya dipenuhi oleh angka, rumus-rumus dan teori yang menyulitkan.

Namun, ketika ada seseorang yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya,

Akankah 'cinta' itu menjadi cinta yang biasa saja?

* * *

><p><strong>Nee, kore ga I love you?<strong>

**.**

**Pair: Takao Kazunari x fem!Midorima Shintarou (Midorima Shinka)**

**.**

**Rate: K+-T**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Summary: Midorima Shinka, **_**honor student **_**super tsundere di SMA Shuutoku. Takao Kazunari, murid pindahan yang isengnya minta ampun. Bagaimana kalau keduanya terikat oleh benang merah cinta?**

**.**

**Warning!: **

**plot mainstream, genderbend, a bit of OOC dan segelintir hal-hal absurd lainnya. Don't like? Don't read please.**

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas benar-benar berisik, bahkan lebih berisik dari biasanya.<p>

**Midorima Shinka**, _iinchou_ sekaligus _honor student_ di SMA Shuutoku, mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Tangannya refleks membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara terlalu pusing terkena _pencemaran suara _berupa kegaduhan sehari-hari.

Dia yang tadinya berniat untuk belajar fisika mumpung pelajaran sains sedang kosong, malah terganggu dengan ocehan teman-teman sekelas yang berisiknya minta ampun. Tak tahan lagi, ia menumpuk buku-buku rumus fisikanya yang tebal, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Lebih baik ia ke perpustakaan dan belajar dengan tenang daripada duduk di kelas, mendengarkan mereka.

**_Namun ternyata oh ternyata, dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya._**

Sial. Di lorong menuju perpustakaan, ada guru yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Baru saja ia akan ke perpustakaan menghindari teman-teman yang membuatnya sakit kepala, sekarang sudah dipanggil lagi oleh gurunya. Sungguh, hidup benar-benar harus sabar.

.

"Midorima! Coba kesini sebentar," guru setengah baya itu menggerakkan telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan Midorima untuk mendekat.

"Apa-nodayo?! Eh, maksudku ada apa, pak?" Midorima kelepasan omong. Merasa bersalah, ia melangkah mendekati gurunya. "Ano… Ada apa, pak guru?"

"Begini, kau kan ketua di kelas 1-B kan?"

"Ya, itu benar…?"

"Sini, sini. Ada urusan denganmu," Guru itu mengajak Midorima masuk ke ruang bimbingan konseling. Midorima mengikutinya dengan patuh, toh dia kan _honor student_ yang harus menjaga sikap.

.

Di dalam ruang bimbingan konseling, Midorima melihat guru BP yang bertugas mengajar kelasnya, pak guru, kepala sekolah, dan… **Seorang anak laki-laki.**

Rambutnya _raven_ bermodel poni belah tengah, matanya tajam seperti burung pemangsa, dan kini membalas tatapan Midorima. Ia tersenyum senang. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan _varsity _warna oranye dan _jeans_ biru tua. Midorima belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya.

Anak itu tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan nada ramah.

"Hai! Midorima Shinka, ya?"

"Nah, Midorima, dia yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu, namanya **_Takao Kazunari_**." Ucap pak guru sambil membawa Takao ke hadapan Midorima.

"Um, doumo…"

.

.

"Jadi begini, Midorima…" Kepala sekolah angkat bicara. "Mulai hari ini, Takao-kun akan bergabung di kelasmu. Kau kan ketuanya, jadi tolong bantu-bantu dia kalau ada yang dia tak mengerti, ya." pintanya sambil tersenyum-err, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

**Satu per satu buku fisika berjatuhan ke lantai.**

"Ha-Haaa? Pindah ke kelas 1-B?!" Midorima berteriak tak percaya.

**'_Ngurusin teman sekelas yang ributnya kayak setan belum makan saja sudah merepotkan, sekarang mau ditambah seekor lagi, nodayo?!'_**

"Ya. Dia baru pindah dari desanya ke Tokyo, karena itu pasti banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui. Dan kebetulan murid di kelasmu lebih sedikit dari kelas lain, jadi kami memasukkannya ke kelas 1-B, kelasmu. Hm? Ada masalah?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa…" kembali ke mode _honor student_nya, gadis manis itu menjawab dengan _jawaban yang paling diinginkan gurunya_. Walaupun sebenarnya ogah.

Guru BP menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima dengan senang. "Bagus kalau begitu! Tolong bantu-bantu Takao-kun, ya!"

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal. Kalau saja dia bukan _honor student_ di sekolahnya, pasti ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Hal seperti ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Anak laki-laki itu—yang sekarang diketahui namanya, **_Takao Kazunari_**, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis _darkgreen _di hadapannya lalu tersenyum lebar. **"Salam kenal, Midorima Shinka-chan! Namaku Takao Kazunari!"**

"Ah, yah…" gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Takao lalu memaksakan senyum. Yah, kesan pertama adalah yang paling berarti, dan ia tak ingin Takao berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. Namun jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merutuki kepala sekolah yang dengan teganya memindahkan Takao ke kelas 1-B, kelas paling susah diatur sejagat raya.

**_Kepala sekolah botak sialan._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

* * *

><p>Suara deritan kapur terdengar. Semua anak memperhatikan papan tulis dengan serius, penasaran dengan anak aneh di depan kelas mereka.<p>

Selesai menulis nama di papan tulis, anak itu berbalik badan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria.

**"Namaku Takao Kazunari! Kalian bisa memanggilku Takao, Kazunari, Kazu, atau _sayang_."**

Beberapa murid perempuan tertawa kecil. Midorima memicingkan mata, melirik mereka dengan alis yang ditautkan.

**'_Bisa-bisanya gadis-gadis centil itu kesenangan saat Takao bilang begitu. Kalau aku yang dibegitukan, aku bisa mual di tempat-nodayo. Siapa juga yang bakal panggil dia dengan panggilan begitu. Malah lebih cocok dipanggil Bakao._'**

"Masih ada banyak hal yang belum kumengerti di sini, jadi mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya!"

Sekelas riuh dengan tepuk tangan. Oke, sepertinya Takao dengan instannya langsung di sukai oleh anak-anak sekelas. Yah, karena Takao orangnya juga berisik dan sulit diatur, mungkin karena itu ia cepat membaur. Seketika Takao sudah dikerubungi anak-anak sekelas seperti sebutir gula dan ratusan semut. Midorima geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Pak guru mengetuk-ngetukkan kapur ke papan tulis, menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk tenang sedikit. Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih sunyi, ia buka suara,

"Nah, setelah ini kan jam istirahat. Midorima, tolong antar dia keliling-keliling sekolah ini, ya."

**_...Eh?!_**

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu bangkit dari kursi dan berseru, **"Kenapa harus saya, pak?! Kan masih banyak yang lain!"**

"Sudaah, pokoknya harus Midorima. Kau kan ketua kelas ini." Jawab pak guru simpel. Beberapa temannya menyahut, setuju dengan ucapan guru mereka.

**"Iya, Midorima! Kau kan ketua kelas!"**

**"Shinka-chan saja yang mengantar Takao-kun!"**

**"Daripada kau pacaran sama buku cetak terus, kan? Hahahaha."**

...Sungguh, kalimat terakhir membuat Midorima ingin membanting orang yang mengatakannya sampai sejajar dengan tanah.

_Moodnya hari ini buruk, benar-benar buruk._

* * *

><p>Dengan terpaksa, Midorima akhirnya mengantar Takao juga. Kasihan juga Takao kalau nyasar-nyasar melulu. Mau apa lagi, ini tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas.<p>

**"Oi,"** suara galak berkumandang. "Mau kemana dulu pertama?"

"Duh, galak amat Midorima-chan," Takao mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menjawab.

**"Pertama, atap!"**

_...HAH_

Midorima memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Orang mana coba yang baru pindah lalu langsung ingin di antarkan ke atap? Benar-benar anak aneh.

"Haah, ya sudah, ayo kita naik ke atap, nodayo."

.

"Waah! Benar-benar luas! Langit biruuu!" Anak lelaki itu berlari-lari senang, menyentuh pagar pembatas atap sekolah. "Bisa kupakai untuk jam makan siang setiap hari, nih! Anginnya juga sejuk~"

"...Terserah kau saja. Kalau sudah puas, bilang ya. Kita kembali ke bawah." Midorima berbalik arah lalu duduk di samping ruangan kecil.

Takao merunduk dan memandang wajah Midorima dari dekat. Yang dipandang salah tingkah, lalu bergerak mundur menabrak tembok.

"A-Apa-nodayo?"

"Midorima-chan, ini cuma perkiraanku saja sih, tapi apa kau tidak suka mengantarku seperti ini?"

Kedua _orb_ _jade_ Midorima terbelalak. Ia segera membantah perkataan Takao.

**"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku bukannya tidak suka, dan aku juga tidak keberatan, kok-nodayo!"**

"Hee…"

Raut wajah gadis itu menjadi masam. **_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Kesan pertama Takao padanya tak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus menjadi anak yang baik. Jangan sampai Takao malah membenciku._**

"Hou!" Takao mengepalkan tangan kanan, lalu memukulkannya ke tangan kiri. Pose yang ia buat saat mendapat ilham.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kenapa Midorima-chan _badmood!_"

Midorima melongo. "Eh? Apa?"

"Karena kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu dengan formal sekali, kan!" lanjut Takao super percaya diri. "Midorima-chan ingin dapat nama panggilan, ya kan?"

…

…

**_Gubrak_.**

.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Kau salah sangka! Mana percaya diri banget, lagi!"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Shinka-chan? Atau, _Shin-chan_!"

"Dengerin kata orang dong-nodayo!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ulang dari awal, ya! Dengar, nih!"

"..."

Midorima menyerah. Takao sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Pasrah saja, lah. Lagipula, ulang dari awal maksudnya apa—

Takao berdiri di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Namaku Takao Kazunari! Mulai hari ini bergabung di kelas 1-B! Mohon bantuannya ya,** _Shin-chan!_**"

.

**_-Dasar, dia memang orang yang jalan pikirannya sulit sekali kutebak, bahkan dengan memakai rumus apapun…_**

**_Haah, kurasa mulai hari ini, kehidupanku akan makin sulit dan makin sulit lagi._**

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahoi! Kiyoha disini! /heh /belajarsana**

**Kali ini mau nyoba pakai plot _mainstream,_ plot anak pindahan! Gimana jadinya, ya... Fufufu.**

**Disini Midorima di genben, dan ada beberapa orang lagi yang mungkin akan di genben. Mmm.. Alasannya apa, ya? Mungkin Kiyoha pengen bikin kyunkyun otomegokoro atau kisah unyu antara gadis sma dengan temannya~ Gini ga apa-apa, kan? xD**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3**


	2. Things that I can't tell you

_Mungkin bila diibaratkan dengan alfabet, maka perjalanan mereka mengenal satu sama lain masih dalam tahap A. Masih ada dari B sampai Z._

_Tapi tak mengapa! Itu artinya mereka masih memiliki perjalanan panjang untuk mengerti satu sama lain, dan untuk terus bersama! Walau sekarang masih terasa canggung dan banyak hal yang mereka rahasiakan masing-masing, perlahan-lahan mereka akan mengenal, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai!_

_Karena kita juga takkan sampai Z kalau tidak dimulai dari A, kan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nee, kore ga I love you?<strong>

**.**

**Pair: Takao Kazunari x fem!Midorima Shintarou (Midorima Shinka)**

**.**

**Rate: K+-T**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Summary: Midorima Shinka, **_**honor student **_**super tsundere di SMA Shuutoku. Takao Kazunari, murid pindahan yang isengnya minta ampun. Bagaimana kalau keduanya terikat oleh benang merah cinta?**

**.**

**Warning!: **

**plot mainstream, genderbend, a bit of OOC dan segelintir hal-hal absurd lainnya. Don't like? Don't read please.**

* * *

><p>Midorima berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan rambut berantakan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam. Bukan karena hal penting, sih.<p>

Tapi membayangkan keadaan kelasnya setelah Takao datang, bisa membuatnya stres. Memikirkannya saja membuat sakit kepala.

Gadis cantik itu berdoa, semoga dia tidak langsung bertemu dengan Takao saat sampai di kelas nanti. Bisa pecah kepalanya. Setiap saat, selalu saja Takao meneriakkan _'Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin—'_

**"_SHIN-CHAAAAN!"_**

Ya Tuhan. Baru dibilangin.

Takao ber_skip_ ceria sambil menghampiri anak perempuan hijau, ketua kelasnya itu. Midorima menoleh, _sweatdrop_. Ia mempercepat langkahnya supaya tak terkejar makhluk yang kerjanya pecicilan itu.

"Hehe, kena~ Duh, Shin-chan jalannya cepat banget, sih~ Kan aku mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng Shin-chan~"

Perempatan muncul di dahi seorang Midorima Shinka.

"Bakao. Berisik. Sana!"

"Eh? _Shin-chan_ hidoi~"

Gadis _jade_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil melihat _hawk boy_ di hadapannya. "Kau… Nggak pakai seragam?"

Ya, Takao hanya mengenakan _Hoodie _lengan pendek warna oranye dan bawahan longgar berwarna _olive_.

"He? Iya, nggak hehe, bajuku belum selesai dijahit~ Katanya 2-3 hari ini selesai, sih~ Aku juga belum dapat buku cetak. Nih, tasku ringan, kan?" jelas Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang _tepos_.

"Nanti pinjamkan aku buku, ya? Tempat duduk kita kan dekat!"

"Iya, iya…"

**_Tak usah kau minta juga pasti aku akan disuruh oleh pak guru._**

.

.

"Waah! Midorima! Nggak biasanya!"

"Shinka-chan berangkat bareng cowok!"

"Kyaaa!"

Sekelas menjadi riuh kala Midorima dan Takao memasuki ruangan kelas 1-B. Pemandangan yang langka, sih. Midorima berangkat ke sekolah-Dan masuk ke kelas bersama seorang anak lelaki. Biasanya Midorima masuk kelas sambil menenteng novel atau buku cetak.

"Shinka~ Tau-tau sudah berangkat bareng, nih?" goda salah satu temannya. Midorima menatapnya balik dengan kesal.

"Gak. Aku ketemu dengannya di gerbang-nodayo."

"Hmm…"

"Aku memang mau berangkat bareng Shin-chan, tapi waktu aku mampir ke rumahnya, Shin-chan sudah berangkat!" Takao tiba-tiba _nyelonong_ masuk ke pembicaraan. Sekali lagi, -akibat kalimatnya- sekelas menjadi riuh rendah.

"Woow! Bahkan sudah dapat **panggilan sayang,** nih?"

**"Cieee!"**

Perempatan di dahi Midorima semakin besar, dan Takao hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hahaha. Shin-chan juga memanggilku _Bakao_ sih~"

"Asyik nih, _Shin-chan~!_"

**"Udah _move_ _on _dari buku cetak nih ceritanya?"**

Kamus pintar fisika langsung mendarat tepat di atas wajah orang yang mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

**"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!"**

* * *

><p>"Shin-chaan~ Bete ya? Shin-chaan~?" Takao me<em>noel<em> pipi gadis di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Berisik-nodayo, Bakao!" omel _Shin-cha—_Ehm, Midorima sambil menyingkirkan Takao dengan sebelah lengannya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk mengutak-atik program di _handphone_nya.

.

**_Oha Asa Horoscope._**

**_Keuangan: Stabil, Kesehatan: Mungkin sesuatu akan membuatmu sakit kepala, Asmara: Ada yang ingin diperhatikan, tuh?. Hari ini Cancer adalah zodiak yang lumayan sial, hati-hati! Lucky itemmu hari ini adalah bola basket!_**

.

Gadis itu membaca tulisan di _handphone_nya dengan teliti.

**'_Bola basket, ya…'_**

"Hee, Oha-Asa Horoscope? Aku tahu, tuh!"

Midorima menoleh kaget. Ternyata Takao ikut _nimbrung_ melihat _handphone_nya.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Kau juga membacanya?"

"Temanku di sekolah yang dulu ada yang suka membacanya!"

"Ooh."

"...Tapi aku nggak terlalu tertarik, sih… Habis ramalan itu paling besar ketepatannya cuma 70% kan?" Takao tertawa. "Gak nyangka Shin-chan suka baca yang begituan!"

_Kh._

**"JANGAN REMEHKAN OHA ASA!"** teriak Midorima, membuat Takao kaget dan teman-teman sekelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah…Maaf, refleks…"

Takao mengelus dadanya yang masih kaget lalu tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa. Shin-chan benar-benar suka dengan ramalan _Oha Asa, _ya."

Midorima mengangguk. "Aku percaya dengan takdir, nodayo. Makanya kupikir ramalan seperti ini bisa membuatku terus berjalan lurus…"

"Apa Shin-chan memiliki alasan khusus menyukai ramalan?"

"…"

Ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tu-Tunggu, Shin-chan! Mau kemana?"

"…Gym."

Lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu terdiam lalu duduk lagi di kursinya.

**_Iya, ya. Tadi lucky itemnya bola basket, ya_. _Apa Shin-chan marah padaku, ya?_**

* * *

><p>Ia duduk bersandar di tumpukan matras, kedua tangannya memeluk bola basket, wajahnya muram. "Mungkin aku terlalu keras pada Takao, ya… Aku memang nggak suka kalau ada yang mengolok ramalan, tapi…"<p>

.

_Midorima teringat kembali saat itu.  
>Saat ia pertama kalinya kenal dengan ramalan.<em>

_Memori pahit tiba-tiba mendatanginya lagi_.  
><em>Namun ia tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.<em>

_._

**"_Apa Shin-chan memiliki alasan khusus menyukai ramalan?"_**

_._

"…"

.

**_KRIEEET_**

Suara pintu gudang gym terbuka. Cahaya mulai masuk dan mengenai retinanya. Midorima mengerjapkan _orb Jade_nya lalu melihat siapa yang masuk—

"Ternyata benar, kau di sini, Midorima."

-Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut jigrak-ehm, berdiri, mendorong pintu gudang yang keras dan mencoba masuk. Midorima mengenalinya. Dia kapten klub basket.

"Ootsubo-_senpai_… Kenapa di sini?"

Ootsubo menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Tuh. Ada anak aneh yang tidak pakai seragam menangis mencari-carimu di sekitar gym,"

Midorima _sweatdrop_. Jangan-jangan...

"Oi, bocah aneh! Ini Midorima!" panggil sang kapten dengan keras. Mata anak yang dipanggil olehnya berbinar-binar.

**"SHIN-CHAN? BENERAN SHIN-CHAN?"**

**Oh God.** Midorima _sweatdrop_ stadium kedua. Takao lagi.

Takao menghampirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "SHIN-CHAAAAN! KUKIRA SHIN-CHAN HILANG! Kucari kemana-mana nggak ketemu juga, untung Shin-chan selamat, huhuhu…" Takao memeluk Midorima dengan lebaynya. Midorima meronta-ronta. Ootsubo pergi, tak peduli lagi.

"Ya, ya, jangan lap ingusmu dengan bajuku-nodayo!" Gadis itu mendorong lelaki di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga, melindungi seragamnya mati-matian agar tetap bersih, rapih dan wangi bebas dari _cairan-cairan aneh_.

Takao tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. Kedua mata _hawk_nya memandang lurus iris _Jade_ Midorima. "Nee, Shin-chan."

"Apa, nodayo?"

"Maafkan aku ya? Sudah bilang tidak suka dengan _Oha Asa._ Shin-chan marah padaku, ya?"

Midorima memalingkan wajah. "Nggak kok, aku nggak marah-nodayo. Cuma sedikit sensi kalau ada yang bilang begitu."

"Tapi kau tahu, Shin-chan? Tadi saat Shin-chan pergi dari kelas, aku coba membaca _Oha Asa_ juga. Ternyata banyak yang tepat, ya~ Kukira _Oha Asa _sama dengan ramalan lain yang kulihat di majalah-majalah! Mungkin aku juga akan percaya _Oha Asa, _tapi bukan ramalan lain hehehe~" Si _raven_ tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

**"Berkat Shin-chan, nih!"**

.

_Ia... mencoba menghiburku?_

.

Midorima sempat tertegun sejenak, lalu kembali ke mode _tsundere_nya. "Siapa juga yang mengenalkanmu pada _Oha Asa-_nodayo, sudah, lap dulu jejak air matamu. Hidungmu juga merah." Gadis itu merogoh kantong dan mengusap pipi Takao dengan saputangan.

Saat itu, Takao tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Shin-chan… Kenapa tangan kananmu selalu dibalut perban?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Midorima.

Midorima tersentak.

**"Ja-Jangan sentuh-nodayo!"**

"Eh? Aah, maaf, Shin-chan. Shin-chan kan perempuan, ya, jadi pasti tidak suka tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh anak lelaki—"

"Bukan begitu." Sela Midorima. "Bukannya karena aku tidak suka tanganku digenggam oleh anak lelaki, bukan. Ada alasannya. Kalau mau tahu nanti pulang sekolah ke gym ini lagi, sekarang sudah mau bel masuk."

"Ah? Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>Angin musim panas membelai setiap helaian rambut <em>darkgreen<em> Midorima, membuatnya terlihat menari-nari di udara. Tangannya sibuk memantul-mantulkan bola basket oranye, membentur aspal dan membuat suara yang khas.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri diam, karena _sang raven_ juga bingung ingin memulai bagaimana. Sampai akhirnya gadis _darkgreen_ membuka mulut.

"Aku sudah janji kan ya, akan memberitahumu-nodayo. Mengapa tangan kananku selalu dibalut dengan perban putih."

**Gluk.** Takao mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan itu, Shin-chan?"

"Um… Akan kuberitahu. Perban ini untuk menjaga tanganku agar selalu terawat,"

"Haha, _manicure_ begitu?" Takao tertawa. Midorima menoleh, wajahnya memerah. Bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pantul-pantulkan terlepas dan membentur pagar pembatas lapangan.

"Bu-Bukan-nodayo! Mana mungkin…" sangkal Midorima dengan kesal. "Tangan ini selalu kujaga agar aku bisa terus men-_shoot _ bola dengan akurasi tinggi. Sebenarnya—walau tak terduga pasti, ya, **aku ini anggota dari klub basket SMA Shuutoku**."

…

Mulut Takao menganga. Untung saja tidak ada lalat iseng yang mencoba masuk ke dalam 'goa' milik Takao. Midorima _sweatdrop_.

**"He?! Shin-chan?! KLUB BASKET?!"**

"S-Shhh! Jangan teriak-teriak-nodayo! Aku ini anggota yang tersembunyi, tahu!" dengan cepat Midorima membungkam mulut berisik temannya dengan sapu tangan. "Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aku ini anggota klub basket! Malah, aku… Reguler, sebenarnya."

**"Hee—Shin-chan hebat! Pantas saja kenal dengan Ootsubo-_senpai_, ya! Yang kemarin! Dan—Shin-chan anggota regular, lagi! Kereeen!"**

Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Heee… Kau tahu, Shin-chan? Aku juga hobi bermain basket, lho! Baru saja aku ingin minta bergabung! Kalau begitu aku bisa terus bersama Shin-chan, nih~" ujar Takao, sepertinya senang sekali. Gadis _darkgreen_ di hadapannya memerah. Mungkin Takao tidak bermaksud menggodanya, tapi di telinga seorang Midorima Shinka seperti itu. Terus. Bersama.

"Hu-Huh! Persaingan untuk masuk klub basket kami berat-nodayo! Jangan pikir hanya karena itu hobimu, kau bisa masuk dengan mudah."

"Iya. Iya. Dan aku ingin Shin-chan membuktikan soal _shoot _tadi itu, hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, Shin-chan~"

"Apa-nodayo?"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk masuk klub basket?"

.

**_Deg._**

.

"Shin-chan?" panggil Takao, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan di hadapannya. Midorima tergagap dan sadar kembali. Eh? Apa perasaan barusan?

"Ah, iya?

Takao menggembungkan pipi, persis sekali seperti hiasan kodok _lucky item_ Midorima kemarin. "Tadi aku bertanya, lho~ Shin-chan~"

"Ah, itu, ya, nodayo… Yah, **aku juga bermain waktu SMP**, jadi… Keterusan, mungkin…"

"Hmm… Lalu, alasan Shin-chan bermain waktu SMP apa, dong?"

.

**_Deg.  
>Perasaan ini lagi<em>.**

.

"Itu… Aku tak bisa memberitahunya. Aku punya beberapa alasan…"

"Hmm…"

"Tapi mungkin akan kuberitahu-nodayo! Tapi, suatu hari nanti…"

"…"

Midorima tertunduk, poninya menutupi manik _jade_ indahnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan alasan ia bermain kepada Takao. Entah kenapa—walaupun ia sempat lupa, tapi rasanya ia ingat kembali. Perasaan saat itu. Saat pertama kali ia mencoba bermain basket.

.

**_Kenapa, perasaan ini harus muncul sekarang… Takao marah tidak, ya, karena permintaannya kutolak?_**

.

**"Aku nggak marah kok, Shin-chan. Jangan khawatir."**

"Eh?" Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Takao tersenyum—memberi Midorima _grin_ dan _peace sign_.

**_Bohong. Jangan bilang dia membaca pikiranku?_**

"Ke-Kenapa juga kau harus marah, nodayo? Mau bilang atau tidak kan terserah padaku." Dengan _tsundere_nya Midorima memalingkan wajah. Padahal alasan ia memalingkan wajah yang sebenarnya, karena… Ia merasakan suhu di sekitar pipinya memanas.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Shin-chan."<p>

"Apa lagi?"

"Antarkan aku ke Ootsubo-_senpai_, yuk! Aku ingin mendaftar jadi anggota klub basket Shuutoku!" pinta Takao dengan wajah ceria. Ia menarik tangan gadis di sebelahnya, membawanya ke dalam _gym_.

"E-Eh? Sekarang-nodayo?"

"Ya! Habisnya aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan kegiatan klub dengan Shin-chan!"

.

**_Tidak, tidak._**

**_Takao tidak mengatakannya dengan arti aneh, kan, ya? Dia baru pindah, dan baru aku yang ia kenal dekat… Begitu kan, ya?_**

.

"Ngapain juga main basket sama-sama, nodayo."

.

**_Gawat, rasanya memanas lagi… Wajahku_.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ootsubo-<em>senpaaaaaaaai!<em>"** panggil Takao dengan keras, hingga semua orang di _gym _memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan mengatakan _'siapa anak random ini yang tau-tau datang ke gym sambil teriak-teriak?'_

"Ah! **Anak aneh yang kemarin!**" Salah satu anggota klub basket menunjuk ke arah Takao. "Dan ia bersama Midorima! Berarti ia benar-benar anak yang kemarin mencari Midorima sampai putus asa, kan?"

"Ah, sudah lama kau tidak datang latihan, Midorima." Ujar Ootsubo sambil menepuk gemas kepala _kouhai_nya dengan _clipboard._

"Ya, kapten. Jadwal belajar menyibukkanku."

.

"Eh? Shin-chan latihannya di sini? Sama cowok-cowok?" Tanya Takao dengan wajah kaget campur heran. Midorima berpaling kepadanya, lalu menjawab.

"Ya-nodayo. **Shuutoku tak punya klub basket putri, sih.**" Jawab Midorima simpel, diiringi anggukan anggota-anggota klub yang lain.

Takao makin terkaget-kaget.

.

**"EEEH?! Shin-chan kan cewek, dan yang lainnya cowok, jadi… Gimana…"**

Midorima menjitak kepala _raven_ Takao.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh-nodayo. Orang-orang di sini semuanya baik. Lagipula di sini ada manajer, jadi aku tak apa-apa."

"Hooh, syukurlah."

.

.

"Jadi? Apa maumu datang ke sini dan berteriak-teriak memanggilku… Err, Takao?"

"Ya! Ootsubo_-senpai!_ Sebenarnya, aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket! Basket adalah hobiku!" jawab Takao dengan semangat. Ootsubo sedikit kagum melihat semangatnya yang menggebu.

"Masuk klub basket, ya… Tapi, **kita punya tes.**"

Tanpa setitikpun keraguan, Takao mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Akan kuterima, _senpai!_** Asal jangan tes tertulis, hehehe…**" wajahnya berubah memelas. Ootsubo dan Midorima _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu…"

.

**_Apa Ootsubo-senpai akan memberinya tes yang berat, ya? Kalau berat kan kasihan, nanti dia sulit masuk—Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kesannya aku jadi ingin dia bergabung, sih? Bukannya aku ingin dia masuk lalu berlatih bersamaku atau bagaimana, sih... Tapi kalau dia tak lulus, kasihan._**

.

**"Lawan Midorima dalam _one on one_."**

.

**_EH?_**

.

"Melawan… Shin-chan?"

"Ya. Kalau kau berhasil mencetak skor duluan sebelum Midorima mencetak skor dengan _shoot_ indahnya, kau kuanggap lulus." Jelas Ootsubo. Namun Midorima sepertinya tidak setuju. Ia mendongak dan berseru,

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ootsubo-_senpai!_ Aku sudah lama tak bermain!"

"Nah, kalau begitu jadi latihan yang bagus untukmu, kan?"

"I-Itu…"

"Aku juga ingin melihat seberapa jauh _rookie_ ini dapat melawanmu. Ya? Kumohon, Midorima."

Jika kaptennya sudah meminta seperti itu, Midorima tak dapat menolak lagi.

"…Baik…"

.

.

"Yak, saat kutiup peluit ini, mulai, ya!" Teman kapten—yang diketahui bernama Miyaji—memberi aba-aba sebelum mereka melakukan _jump_.

"Shin-chan, main dengan serius, ya. Dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Jangan ragu melawanku!"

Midorima hanya diam dan fokus kepada bola. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak latihan basket. Ia tetap menjaga fokusnya dari apapun, sampai akhirnya peluit pun ditiup.

**_Game, start!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC?_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hyahho minna-san, Kiyoha deeesu. New Author, bisa dibilang. :3**

**Maaf lama banget ya updatenya. Habis bingung mau lanjutin gimana. Jadi nyusun plot dulu deh. Sekolah juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya, nih. Huhuhuhu, untung sebentar lagi liburan, ya.**

**Tapi, karena hari ini ada mood ngetik, jadi coba publish chapter baru. Maaf kalau aneh UwU**

**Btw di cerita banyak adegan Midorima 'ingat masa lalu' kan? Jangan buru-buru penasaran ya, nanti ada waktunya dijelasin, kok~**

**Balasan ripiu~ :3**

**.**

**Ryuu Morinaga**

**kayaknya nggak mungkin dibuat _oneshot _deh, soalnya author juga kebiasaan buat yang panjang-panjang, mau gimana lagi ya huhuhu. Malah bingung sendiri ini.**

**.**

**Guest**

**Hehehe, makasih complimentnya. Ini, akhirnya dilanjutkan lagi~**

**.**

**Aprktbrt**

**Ya! OTPku juga disini xD /plok**

**Iya, jadinya pengen coba bikin Takao x fem!Midorima, siapa tau swit swit fluff gitu kan (?)**

**Thank you~**

**.**

**S. Hanabi**

**Hehe, syukurlah kalau suka...**

**Takao... Yah, mungkin agak-agak berisik aja, bandel... mungkin ya xD**

**Okee! Ini lanjutannya! Kiyoha, ganbarimasu!**

**.**

**Lastly, mind to RnR? Atau beri masukan? Akan sangat membantu untuk kelangsungan fic ini UwU**

**kiyoha**


End file.
